marvel_vs_dc_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
Biografia Sua primeira aparição do personagem foi na revista de HQ Incredible Hulk #180 (outubro de 1974)e foi criado pelo escritor Len Wein e pelo diretor de arte John Romita, que desenvolveu o personagem. Foi desenhado pela primeira vez para publicação por Herb Trimpe, a partir daí, o personagem fez aparições em várias publicações da Marvel Comics, até fazer sua maior participação em The Incredible Hulk #181, em Novembro de 1974 novamente em história de Wein e Trimpe. John Romita desenhou o personagem em uniforme amarelo e azul e foi apresentado apenas como sendo um agente super-humano do governo canadense.Quando suas garras não eram mostradas retráteis, embora Len Wein já tenha dito que elas sempre foram desenhadas com essa idéia. O passado de Wolverine sempre foi coberto de mistério. Cobaia de uma experiência governamental (o Programa Arma X) Wolverine pouco sabe sobre sua vida anterior, pois teve memórias falsas implantadas pelos militares. Só recentemente se descobriu seu verdadeiro nome: James Logan Howlett.Nascido em Alberta, no Canadá, filho de Elisabeth e John Howlett é irmão mais novo de John Howlett Jr., que "morreu" logo cedo. História No Programa Arma X foi inserido um esqueleto de adamantium. Após o programa ele perdeu a memoria e uma série de eventos.Devido ao seu “Fator de Cura Mutante”, o envelhecimento de Logan é lento, fazendo com que sua idade certa seja indeterminada.Após o progama viveu como um animal durante muito tempo nas florestas canadenses, sem memória e agindo apenas por instinto.depois de um tempo Logan se uniu para o grupo dos X-Men onde agrupam mutantes para virar heróis.Em uma aventura onde o vilão Magneto pretendia lançar sua empreitada rumo ao domínio do mundo através base espacial que controlava, Wolverine teve todo o Adamantium retirado de seus ossos pelo vilão. Foi essa aventura que mostrou pela primeira vez que as suas garras já existiam antes da experiência do programa Arma X. Depois disso, Wolverine passou por um período totalmente voltado ao seu lado animalesco, praticamente irracional, sendo incapaz de até mesmo de pronunciar uma só palavra.Um personagem de extremos, Wolverine já representou diversos "papéis" dentro dos X-Men. Tendo passado de "garoto-problema" a tutor e "consciência" do grupo, o comprometimento de Logan com o sonho de coexistência pacífica entre humanos e mutantes é total. Considerando os X-Men sua família, ele, de sua maneira característica, sempre oferece ajuda a todos os membros em momentos de dificuldade, aconselhando-os ou chamando-os à realidade, da maneira que se fizer necessária. Wolverine é famoso pela baixa estatura (1,60m), recebendo por muitas vezes a alcunha de "baixinho". O adamantium em seus ossos o deixa bastante pesado, isso faz com que seus músculos sejam mais desenvolvidos e seus golpes mais impactantes, mas por ser pesado é lento,pois em teoria seus oponentes recebem golpes de um punho com ossos de metal indestrutíveis.A principal característica de Wolverine é sua selvageria animal, que aliada a uma inabalável força de vontade, faz com que ele seja temido e respeitado pela maioria dos personagens da Marvel, apesar de não possuir poderes cósmicos. Uma de suas frases mais famosas é: "Eu sou o melhor no que faço, mas o que faço não é nada bonito." Além do fator de cura, Wolverine possui sentidos super aguçados, podendo rastrear o alvo pelo cheiro, tendo também audição e visão superiores a de um humano normal. Possui também 6 garras retráteis de 30 cm (3 em cada braço) que saem de seus antebraços por meio de contração muscular, como qualquer outro movimento. Essas garras, bem como seu esqueleto, foram recobertas artificialmente com o metal Adamantium, deixando seus ossos e garras indestrutíveis e transformando Wolverine em uma perfeita máquina de combate. Inimigos Dentes-de-Sabre O arqui-inimigo de Wolverine é Victor Creed (no filme X-Men Origins: Wolverine, aparece como sendo o seu irmão mais velho), mais conhecido como Dentes-de-Sabre. Adversários de longa data, possuem poderes quase equivalentes (o poder de cura de Creed é mais fraco,mas Creed é mais forte que Logan), o que, apesar do ódio declarado entre eles, gerou um certo respeito mútuo.Em combate, Creed é quase tão perigoso quanto Wolverine e é um dos raros oponentes que lhe são páreo. Um implante de memória fez Logan acreditar que Creed era seu pai e havia matado sua esposa Raposa Prateada, o que depois foi desmentido. Cinema Nos cinemas o personagem foi interpretado pelo ator australiano Hugh Jackman uma série de seis filmes:X-Men, ''X-Men II, X-Men: Confronto Final,X-Men Origens: Wolverine,Wolverine Imortal e X-Men: Dias Futuro de um''' ' Esquecido. Jackman também faz uma ponta como Wolverine em X-Men: First Class. Televisão Wolverine aparece com outros X-Men no episódio "A Firestar Is Born" na série Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Em 1989, Wolverine apareceu em um piloto para uma séria animada dos X-Men intitulado Pryde of the X-Men, mas o projeto não foi pra frente. Em 1992, Wolverine foi 1 dos protagonistas da serie X-Men: Animated Series a série trouxe uma das mais conhecidas formações dos X-Men: Ciclope, Wolverine, Tempestade, Professor Xavier, Gambit, Vampira, Fera, Jubileu e Jean Grey,a série durou 5 temporadas, com um total de 76 episódios, encerrando em 1997. Entre os anos de 2000 e 2003 em X-Men: Evolution, Wolverine é um professor do Instituto Xavier de passado misterioso. Em 2008 Wolverine é o protagonista da nova serie do x-men Wolverine e os X-Men,quando o Professor Xavier e Jean Grey têm um forte ataque psíquico, que causa uma explosão, fazendo com que a Mansão X seja destruída e Jean desapareça. Wolverine reúne os heróis e assume a liderança destes. Quem dá as instruções a Wolverine é o próprio Xavier,que está num coma que durará 20 anos. No de ano 2011 Wolverine também participou do Anime dos X-men.